Not Ever
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: There comes a time in every relationship where one realizes their emotions have changed from just liking someone to being in love. Ziggy has just hit that point. Diggy


**I do not own the Power Rangers or anything related to the franchise.**

Not Ever

It was dark when Ziggy slowly came to. Which was strange, considering when he'd fallen asleep it had been nice and bright outside. He slid his eyes open and looked around. He had a moment of brief panic when he noticed this wasn't his room but then he recognized the painted walls of the Garage's living room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, remembering.

The last thing he remembered was leaning against Dillon, watching some old action movie they'd managed to drag up from somewhere. He remembered the rest of the team was there because he had been trying not to notice how Summer refused to look at him, still angry about his relationship with Dillon even after two months. In those two months she'd probably only said two sentences to him without being pushed into it.

He couldn't remember how the movie had ended, or everyone leaving the room. He just remembered feeling comfortable leaning against Dillon, the older man's arm a relaxing weight resting across his shoulders, and the warmth of the Black Ranger's body slowly lulling him into a peaceful sleep. But why hadn't he been woken up when the movie ended? The couch was comfortable to sit on but not to sleep on, as they'd all figured at least once when they'd woken up with kinks and cramps.

As the last haziness of sleep lifted from his mind he become aware of the sound of soft breathing next to his ear and a rhythmic rising and falling beneath him, a rhythm he had unconsciously matched with his own breathing. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he raised his head with a sudden realization. He was half-draped over Dillon's chest as the older man slept beneath him, looking strangely comfortable with his arm bent behind him to support his head. Ziggy also realized that the weight he was just noticing draped across his waist was Dillon's other arm.

They must have both fallen asleep during the movie, Dillon slipping down onto his side in his sleep and pulling Ziggy with him. One of them asleep the others would have woken up but they would defiantly have left them there if they both fell asleep, especially in this position.

Ziggy pushed himself further up from where his head had been resting against Dillon's shoulder. The older man really did look comfortable, which was strange because the couch wasn't meant for sleeping and had to be even more uncomfortable with him laying on him. But Dillon didn't seem to mind the extra weight. He looked... content.

A small smile crossed his lips as he stared down at him. This really was a nice way of waking up. He didn't mind it at all, even if it would probably be better in an actual bed. Maybe another time, he thought. Despite the fact that his body wanted to go back to sleep, even if that sleep was just curling up on top of Dillon and drifting off again, he couldn't actually make himself settle down. He was content to just stay like this and watch the older man sleep.

He could get used to this. It was peaceful and there really wasn't any other place he'd rather be than right here. He couldn't see himself in any other place. Dillon was really nice to him; he was kind and tender, slightly over-protective, and always unfailingly gentle. And sometimes Dillon would look at him with this weird look in his eyes that made Ziggy's heart flutter and his cheeks warm. He couldn't define it but if he was forced to, he'd say it was a... fond look, except that wasn't quite right. It was a warm look, just slightly fond and gentle, with a hint of awe and disbelief. It made him feel... special.

And he didn't mind at all.

He hummed softly to himself, just quiet enough not to wake Dillon. The man twitched slightly but didn't do anything else and soon his expression relaxed again into peaceful slumber. Although Ziggy was glad the older man was for once sleeping without his normal nightmares, he wished he would wake up and look at him with that soft expression so he could return the gentle, loving look.

Loving...

He couldn't stop the gasp that fell from his lips and pressed his hand to his mouth to muffle any other sound. That was it, wasn't it? That was the look Dillon always gave him. That was look he always unconsciously returned. But since when?

When had he shifted from just really liking Dillon to being in love with him?

He jerked his gaze away from Dillon's face and pushed himself up fully and away from him, sliding down the side of the couch to rest on the floor. It felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to get up and run to his room and hide but his feet didn't want to move. He was frozen, sitting there in shock, ignorant of the cold slowly seeping into his limbs now that he had moved away from Dillon's warmth. He slowly drew his feet up to his chest but didn't -couldn't- do more than that; he didn't have the energy.

"Wha?... Ziggy?"

He jumped slightly when Dillon's voice suddenly echoed through the room, breaking the peaceful silence of the Garage at night time. Looking up, he noticed Dillon was slowly sitting up, looking down at him in worry. He must have woken him up when he moved so quickly. Dillon frowned at him and moved off the couch to kneel in front of him. "Are you okay?"

He looked away, blinking rapidly. "I... I..." He couldn't speak, not when his thoughts were running in such circles. His throat was closing and he couldn't make himself meet those kind, loving eyes. He pressed his hands to his eyes when he felt hot tears start to well up. What was he going to do? He hadn't even thought about love before. He'd just wanted a little affection and a relationship he could fall back on if he needed to. But love... love was something completely different. What was he supposed to do?

Dillon's hands, calloused but warm, covered his own and gently pulled them away so he couldn't hide behind them. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to meet his eyes. Ziggy bowed his head just enough so he couldn't. "Nothing." he whispered, just barely managing to get the words out. "Nothings wrong."

"Ziggy please." Dillon pleaded, leaning closer and tightening his grip on the younger man's hands. "Tell me what's wrong." He sounded so concerned, so desperate to understand why Ziggy was suddenly drawing away from him.

Ziggy couldn't help it when he heard that tone. He looked up, meeting Dillon's gaze for the first time that night. There was concern there but also warmth and assurance and... love. He gulped as he gazed into them, feeling suddenly safe and secure in Dillon's presence. It was evident there, in his eyes. Dillon loved him, maybe didn't know it, maybe couldn't admit it, but he did all the same. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to the younger man. Why had he ever worried?

"Its nothing." he whispered, his throat loosening and the tears slowly disappearing from the corners of his eyes. "Just... don't leave." he whispered. Dillon blinked at him in confusion, his frowning growing as he tried to figure out what was going on in his boyfriend's head. As usual, he failed.

"I'm not going anywhere Zig." he muttered.

Ziggy shook his head rapidly, tightening his hands around Dillon's. "No." He whispered, feeling the start of a blush appearing on his cheeks. He mentally cursed his pale skin since he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the flush. "Don't leave me. Not ever." He gulped and pleaded, "Ok?"

Dillon's eyes widened in surprise at the request then slowly softened. He let go of one of Ziggy's hands to gently grasp his chin and tilt his head up. Once that was done he leaned forward and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips. It lingered for a moment then Dillon pulled back. His voice was soft, his eyes loving, his grip gentle, and his words a whispered promise.

"I won't."


End file.
